Elena joins the vampires
by TVDlover101
Summary: After Rebekah forced Matt to drive off Wickery Bridge with Elena in the car, Elena has died and now is forced to make the decision to die or become what shes never wanted. A vampire.


Elena's POV

I heard voices surrounding me. Two voice I recognized but my thoughts weren't on them at the moment. I felt as if I couldn't move…a cold metal table lying beneath me as I tried to move, breath, anything. I simply lied there motionless as I listened to someone talking.

"You don't have an ounce of common sense! Look at her. You did this." I heard the footsteps pacing back and forth down in front of me.

"I've told you over and over again. I feel bad enough already." That voice came from behind me. He sounded almost depressed, his words cracking slightly through tears. I realized these were the very familiar voices of Stefan and Damon. I still couldn't open my eyes or speak. I wasn't even sure of what happened or where I was at. All I knew was that something was seriously wrong by the way they were talking.

"Just so you know, if she chooses to die, your going to have to live an eternity with that guilt. I'm blaming you for this and I don't and never will feel bad for you."

After what seemed like hours of the Salvatores rambling on, I flashed open my eyes suddenly, quickly sitting up in my seat, coughing uncontrollably. Immediately, one hand was on either of my shoulders, supporting me to sit up. I looked around the room and realized with a shock I was in a morgue.

"How do you feel?" I hear Stefan ask me, who was to my left. But before I had time to even respond, Damon interjected.

"What a stupid question, brother. Do you really think she feels anywhere near ok?" He shook his head and tilted my head to look in his eyes. "You're going to be ok."

I looked at them both, confused. I didn't have any idea what they were talking about. I felt strange though, as if I wasn't comfortable in my own body. I knew something happened but couldn't quite grasp the memory of what. So I asked them in a hoarse voice, although I was scared of the answer, "What's happening?"

Both of them just looked at me, staying silent for a minute. I first looked up at Damon as he looked down to me with his sparkling blue eyes almost impossible to look away from. I trailed over to look over at Stefan. His gorgeous green eyes were obviously pain filled, just as Damon's were, although his were on the edge of tears. Finally, it was Stefan who answered me.

"Your car crashed…" That was all he said. I knew there was more to it. But before they got to tell me the rest, I remembered…so I finished for them.

"….Off of Wickery Bridge, with Matt driving." I nodded, just taking it in, but suddenly realized it as I started to stand up. "Matt? Where's Matt? Is he ok?"

I couldn't quite get up in time, because Damon gently took a hold of my shoulders, keeping me seated as Stefan said, "Don't worry about him, he's fine. It's you we're focused on right now."

"How…?" I couldn't quite finish my sentence. How did we crash? How am I here? How is Matt ok after what happened? Or even, how am I alive?

"Elena…" Stefan paused. "You're in transition."

I simply sat there, saying and doing nothing. I can't be a vampire. This can't be happening. I never have and never will want to be a bloodsucking eternal non-living monster. But now I have no choice. I'll either join the vampire race or die. Simple as that. I started trembling as I thought about it. Although I knew Stefan, Damon, Caroline, maybe even Bonnie would want me to complete the transition. But I wasn't sure I could. I managed to choke out the words, "I'm…dead?" I shook my head. "But I thought I had to have vampire blood in my system." As I glanced at the two brothers I explained, confused and almost panicked, "And I didn't."

"When you were in the hospital, Meredith…gave you some of my blood to help you recover." Damon told me almost hesitantly.

"I just want to get out of here…please." I noticed them exchange looks to each other. "Why not? My head is pounding and I want to go home, anywhere but here."

They both nodded but Damon spoke just as Stefan opened his mouth to say something.

"That's probably not the best idea. You need to decide. Here and now."

Here and now? My mind was racing with thoughts. Would it be that bad if I did turn? Of course it would be. But on the other hand, I know everyone would be devastated to know that I've died.

"No you don't, Elena. You're going to have to choose but you have awhile to think about it." I felt Stefan's hand soothingly rubbing my back in small, slow circles as I thought. Meanwhile Damon wasn't letting me think. He kept rambling on.

"She doesn't have much time before she dies and you know it. And I don't mean the walking dead, I mean dead dead, for good." I felt a tear escape my eyes as I tried blinking them away.

Stefan noticed it and obviously got angry with Damon. "Yes, because your comments are really helping." I simply shook my head and said nothing for almost a full minute, just processing my thoughts together.

"How much time do I have?" I asked, waiting for an answer.

"Basically no time at all, so chop, chop. Times a' wasting." I have to say I was tired of Damon's snarky replies. But I've learned not to get mad at him for it. He was only getting that way right now because he was upset. I could tell that much.

"I know what I want to do." I whispered as both sets of hopeful eyes stared back into mine.


End file.
